


Red Velvet

by mrapollo



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Everything is fluff until everything hurts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 22:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrapollo/pseuds/mrapollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles owns a bakery and bakes frilly cupcakes for a living.</p><p>Erik is his favorite customer, investor, and part time lover.</p><p>The red in the cake isn't food dye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Velvet

Charles was busily frosting cupcakes when Erik swooped in behind him, wrapping his arms around Charles and bringing him into a hug. He kissed the soft skin behind Charles’ ear and smiled, holding him there.

“Erik!” Charles exclaimed as he was knocked a bit off balance, frosting the counter, “I told you not to sneak up on me like that.” Charles grinned and set the tool down as Erik flipped his lover around, kissing him on the lips.

Charles hummed in happiness. He deepened the kiss and wrapped his arms around Erik.

“Let me have you Charles,” Erik said as he planted kisses down Charles’ neck, nipping enough to make Charles yelp and laugh.

“Now?”

“Now.”

Charles wriggled from Erik’s hold, grabbing his hand and grinning wickedly. “I’ve wanted this for a very long time, Erik. I’m glad you feel the same.” He trailed his fingers over Erik’s palm before letting go of his hand, bringing it up to his face and beckoning Erik to him.

Erik followed Charles, letting him lead him past aisles of baking equipment and girly, frilly aprons Charles was particularly fond of. They stopped at a tiny staircase.

Erik quirked a brow.

“What is that,” he asked, looking to Charles for an answer.

Charles scoffed at him as if it were obvious.

“Just a secret place. Usually just for me. But we can share it now,” Charles replied as he stepped down and produced a key from his pocket. He unlocked the door and Erik came forward to join him at the entrance.

It was pitch black in the room when they entered. The door swung shut behind them and Charles locked it before flicking the lights on.

Erik was caught off guard by Charles shoving himself in front of him and attacking his mouth with his own. They kissed furiously for minutes until a dripping between them had Erik moving back to investigate.

Erik nearly shrieked.

“Charles! Are you all right? You’re bleeding!” Erik brought his hand to the splotches of blood on Charles forehead.

“I’m bleeding?” Charles asked. He laughed after a moment of confusion. “Oh, Erik, I’m not bleeding,” Charles smiled as more blood dripped down onto his face.

“Oh you— Charles.” Erik stared up, mouth open.

A sickening carcass hung above them, supported by thick chains. It had been gutted, blood running down the sides of the incision.

Charles let the blood slide down his face.

“It’s all right Erik, that one’s rather fresh.”

Charles grinned and produced a baking knife, one of the ones he had used the day Erik met him in his lovely, frilly bakery. He ran the sharpened blade down his hand, opening his palm.

“Now we can truly be brothers. You and I.”

Erik screamed. This was not his manic pixie baker.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I wrote when I was talking with a friend about the Bakery AU trope in fandoms
> 
> and for the record, I do like bakery AUs.


End file.
